


looking like a true survivor

by rachelberryisaSTAR (stars_in_our_eyes)



Category: Glee
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, basically if glee DIDN’T throw away quinn’s character development and let her grow, i think the wheelchair storyline with her had a lot of potential so, idk if it can be counted as a fix-it fic when the premise is basically unfixing something canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_in_our_eyes/pseuds/rachelberryisaSTAR
Summary: Quinn Fabray has seen some strange and incredible things, but never in her life did she dream she would hear the words being spoken to her.“I’m very sorry, Miss Fabray, but it looks like you’ll never be able to walk again.”
Relationships: Quinn Fabray & Artie Abrams
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. i’m still standing

**Author's Note:**

> this is basically just the canon scene but whatever, the next chapter is where it gets interesting i promise

The choir room at McKinley High was decked out with lavender, white, and periwinkle streamers and balloons, and a large banner hanging above the whiteboard read _Welcome back Quinn!_

The New Directions applauded as a newly wheelchair-bound Quinn wrapped up her _I’m Still Standing_ duet with Artie.

“Here’s a lesson for your board, Mr. Shue: don’t text and drive. It’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever done. Except sleeping with Puck,” Quinn joked, trying to lighten the mood a little, but only receiving sparse quiet laughter.

“First of all, let’s clear up all the rumours. All my plumbing still works, which is awesome, but my spine was severely compressed in the accident. I have no feeling in my legs or feet. But with hard work and your prayers I’ll be standing again by Nationals. So no tears,” Quinn gave an already tearful Tina a look, “that means you, Tina!” Tina giggled and wiped a tear away, leaning into Mike’s chest for comfort. 

“Oh, and I apologize for the number. My dance moves aren’t quite as smooth as Artie’s yet,” Quinn said, laughing a little to herself.

“With practice, they will be,” Artie assured her. Quinn’s small smile faded. With practice, maybe, but with luck, she wouldn’t be in this wheelchair long enough to see it.

“I promise by the time Nationals rolls around, I’ll be out of this wheelchair,” Quinn said. She winced a bit at her accidental unfortunate wording.

The others cheered and hugged her, but Artie just watched. She was lying— to them, and to herself.


	2. picking up the pieces of my life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> time skip!!! sorry if anything sounds bizarre here

Quinn sat perfectly still in the waiting room, eyes brimming with tears that she did not dare to spill. 

It had been a week since she and Arrtie went to CripSkip on Senior Ditch Day. Apparently getting out of a wheelchair took longer than she was expecting. _That was, assuming she got out at all,_ a glum voice in her head said. Quinn shook off the thought. 

Artie reached over and grabbed her hand, almost as nervous for his new friend as she was. “Listen, no matter what happens, you’re gonna be okay, alright? You’re Quinn Fabray, you can deal with this,” he attempted to comfort her, and somehow that little kindness, that was the thing that made the dam burst and Quinn started sobbing, unable to handle this pain of not _knowing_ anymore. 

“Thanks for coming here with me, Artie,” Quinn said, voice raw from the thick tears, “it means a lot.”

Artie squeezed her hand. “Hey, what are friends for?”

The doctor stepped out of her office. “Quinn Fabray?” She called, looking at a paper on a clipboard.

“That’s me,” Quinn shakily raised her hand.

The doctor nodded. “Is this your boyfriend?”

Artie shook his head and dropped her hand quickly as Quinn explained, “No, Artie’s just a friend. He’s here for moral support.”

“I see. Well, come on in.” The doctor strolled into her office and sat patiently behind her desk.

Quinn gave Artie a look, but it wasn’t her typical queen bitch smirk or her cheerful smile or that stony face she made when she tried to hide her emotions. It was _fear_. Quinn Fabray, the almighty, goddess among men, actually feared something.

Artie tried to give her a reassuring smile, though it might have come off as just very awkward.

They both wheeled through the doorway, Artie going in first.

The doctor placed a pile of X-ray photos on the desk. “As I’m sure you’ve been told, your spine was severely compressed. What we didn’t know then is that the accident caused paralysis from the waist down. I’m very sorry, Miss Fabray, but it looks like you’ll never be able to walk again.”

The words hit Quinn like a train (or a car), barreling towards her at top speeds. _Never walk again. Never._ It seemed like such a cruel word, never. Just one word that tore her whole life apart. One word that shattered all her dreams. Forget going to Yale, she was going to spend the rest of her life stuck like this. Dependent and fragile. 

She knew she shouldn’t think like that, look at Artie- he was one of the happiest people she knew. But that was his life, not hers. He could have his CripSkip and his grips, and she could have her prom queen crown and her _life back_. That was the way it was supposed to be.

 _Yeah, well, were you_ supposed _to have a baby? Were you supposed to get kicked off the Cheerios? Were you supposed to go into a downward spiral at the beginning of your senior year?_ something inside her whispered. _God has a plan for you, you just have to let it happen._

Quinn toyed with her cross necklace. If this truly was God’s plan for her, she had to say, she didn’t enjoy it, but if it was because of His will then she would have to endure it, she supposed. Luckily for her, she had a friend to guide her along the way.


End file.
